Quando eu voltar
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: O que acontece quando Sasuke volta para Konoha? Será que Sakura continua aquela garotinha inocente que o amou tanto 6 anos atrás?


**_Quando eu voltar_**

Um garoto de olhos e cabelos negros azulados entrava pelo portão da Vila da Folha. Havia passado seis anos desde que fora embora e os guardas não tinham mudado, dormiam profundamente "Por que se dariam ao trabalho de patrulhar quando você acabou de matar dois dos grandes inimigos da aldeia?" Perguntou Uchiha Sasuke a si mesmo.

_Quero ter você, quando eu voltar  
Não agüento mais ter que te esperar  
_

Enquanto isso uma menina de cabelos róseos observava a chuva tristemente, dali a alguns minutos seria meia-noite. Mas ela não queria ir para casa, não agora que seus pais tinham morrido. É, aquela era uma triste noite de verão.

Limpou as lagrimas mais uma vez e saiu correndo dali, em direção ao limites de Konoha. Queria escapar de tudo! Mas ao chegar na estrada principal, algo a impediu, ela não poderia abandonar todos que se preocupavam com ela. Não como _ele_ havia feito! Sentou-se em um muro abraçando as pernas e sentindo as gotas de chuva sobre si, mais forte do que nunca; apesar da tempestade, o clima continuava quente.

_Porque você não está aqui  
Ao meu lado?  
_

Sem saber para onde ir, incerto de seu futuro. Sasuke caminhava lentamente, com as mãos no bolso. Foi quando ele a viu: Seu quimono preto e vermelho, totalmente diferente de seis anos atrás. Cabelos ao vento, longos. Era ela! Só podia ser ela! O porquê da volta de Sasuke...

_  
__Será que, quando eu voltar_

_A gente ainda vai se amar?  
_

Ela levantou a cabeça, havia ouvido passos. E ela o viu, andando como sempre. Indiferente a tudo, com sua blusa branca e uma bermuda preta. Estava vivo! Depois de tanto tempo, ele tinha voltado!

_Eu quero viver assim_

_contigo até o fim._

Ele notou que ela o tinha percebido. Encostou-se contra um arvore, esperando. Será que ela continuava o amando? Será que depois de tudo, ela ainda se importava? Viu o rosto de Sakura contrair-se e, surpreso, deu um passo para trás no mesmo tempo que ela concentrava o chacra em seus pés e pulava, sumindo contra o céu escuro e chuvoso.

_  
Quero te dizer quando eu voltar  
Não vou nunca mais ter que te largar_

Em um segundo ela estava na frente dele segurando uma espada; mas o Uchiha conseguiu desarmá-la com um chute. A garota pareceu hesitar, mas deu um giro no ar atingindo o peito do traidor com seus pés. Ele foi jogado um pouco para trás, mas conseguiu parar.

_  
Porque eu não sei viver sem você,_

_ao meu lado_

A garota começou a saltar em sua direção, prestes a deferir outro golpe. Ele desviou segurando os pés da Haruno, que colocou as mãos no chão jogando as pernas para trás e obrigando Sasuke a soltá-la. "Suas táticas melhoraram" . Sakura jogou-se para trás dele segurando as mãos de Sasuke nas costas.

- Como braço direito do sexto hokage, médica-nin e membro da liga junnin, você está preso! – Ela murmurou. Mas no instante seguinte o que estava na sua frente era um tronco e ela sentiu braços a envolvendo;

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Ele havia usado um jutsu de troca para confundi-la!

_  
Será que, quando eu voltar  
A gente ainda vai se amar?_

Ele sentiu a kunoichi estremecer e um sorriso habitou seus lábios. Ela ainda sentia algo por ele.

- Você aparece depois de todo esse tempo e espera que eu lhe receba com os braços abertos? – Ela disse com a voz falhando. Sasuke a virou para si.

- Não, eu esperava coisa pior. Eu só voltei para dizer-lhe uma coisa, independente da sua reação! – Eles se fitaram nos olhos

- Então diga! – Ela ordenou, tentando se controlar. Mesmo que sentisse arrepios pelo corpo, já que estava sendo envolvida pela cintura por aquele que gostava.

- Aishteru – O Uchiha exclamou de repente fazendo Sakura congelar.

_  
Eu quero viver assim_

_Contigo__ até o fim.  
_

Ele capturou os lábios da menina, sentindo que ela derretia em seus braços. Um grande peso saiu de seu peito: pela primeira vez em 13 anos, ele se sentia feliz.

_  
Se não você então quem?  
Como é viver pensando em alguém__?  
Que te faz rir, te faz chorar,_

Ele agora sabia como a garota se sentia durante a adolescência, quando corria atrás dele. Sem conseguir esquecê-lo, pois agora, ele não poderia esquecê-la nem que sua vida despendesse disso.

_Te faz querer mudar, _

_Te__ faz querer ser um alguém melhor,_

_Pra__ quando eu te encontrar!_

E ele queria mudar, só para ela! Ele seria feliz, como nem em sua infância havia sido!

_Será que, quando eu voltar  
A gente ainda vai se amar?_

Ele havia voltado para ela, só para Sakura... E agora, um pertencia ao outro. Como Sasuke jamais pensara um dia pertencer!

_  
Eu quero viver assim_

_Contigo__ até o fim._

Eles se soltaram, buscando ar. Os olhos verdes da menina fixaram-se nos do Uchiha.

- Aishteru – Eles se abraçaram. Agora não importava se Naruto aceitaria o Uchiha de volta na aldeia! Sasuke e Sakura ficariam juntos para sempre, pois eles haviam voltado... Um para o outro.

* * *

Oiiiiiiiii

Vim pedir que vocês deixem reviews e que dêem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics! Para quem não entendeu essa ultima parte "Eles haviam voltado...Um para o outro" : Está se referindo ao fato de que Sakura não era a mesma desde que Sasuke havia partido.

Aishteru - Eu te amo

Bjuus


End file.
